An image forming apparatus executes printing in accordance with a print request. The image forming apparatus conveys a sheet such as a paper sheet, forms an image on the sheet, and discharges the sheet formed with the image. By this means, the image forming apparatus stacks the sheet formed with the image on a sheet discharge tray provided at a discharge port.
In the image forming apparatus as described above, if a speed for discharging the sheet to the sheet discharge tray is erroneous, the consistency in sheet discharging may be deteriorated, such that the sheet is dropped without being loaded on the sheet discharge tray, or the sheet has not been completely discharged from the discharge port.